Together Forever
by FallenAngelPhoenix
Summary: I don't own SOA! This is my first story please be nice! Half Sack/OC
1. Chapter 1

I drove slowly up to Teller-Morrow knowing that I was about to meet my estranged father for the first time in 9 years. My stomach was doing what it usually does at a time like this (that flipping feeling). I was nervous. Fact.

I parked in front of the building, locked up my 1967 Chevrolet Impala and made my way inside the building...

See the thing is my mum was junkie who he knocked up during a one-night-stand in Vegas, he only appeared every so often, until the last time. Now it was my turn to come for him...

Inside the building was empty. I made my way through the shop until I found a bar. I took a quick glance and realised it was empty except for one person behind the bar.

"Hey!" said a young looking guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes "You looking for someone?"

"Umm yeah, I'm looking for Chibs. Is he here?"

"Yeah, but he's busy right now."

"Well is Ok if I wait here until he comes back?"

"Sure I don't see why not..." he replied "You want a drink?"

"Yeah give me a Jack and Coke" I walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. "So whats your name then?"

"They call me Half-Sack, I'm a prospect here... Whats your name?"

"Can I ask why they call you Half-Sack..." Just as I finished saying it he started to undo his trousers... "Nevermind! I think I get it now thanks." I gave him an awkward smile.

"So whats your name? And whats your business with Chibs?"

"My name is Paige, Paige Telford, I'm Chibs' daughter..."

He was drinking a beer and sputtered it out all over the place. He went to try and take back the drink sitting in front of me but I downed it before he had the chance.

"I could get into some serious shit if he knows I gave you drink..."

"Oh my god calm your pants man, I'm legally allowed to drink in a month... If your so worried about supplying drink to people why did you give me it in the first place?"

"Well...Umm..." at that moment a door opened and a group of men started to exit it. Thats when I saw him, I got up off my barstool and walked up to him. He looked surprised to see me.

"Fuck sake, what are you doing here?"

"Mum overdosed, I don't have anything left in Vegas, I packed my things and headed here... to where the last of my family is..."

All the guys seemed to think of this as a soap and had now gathered around to watch and listen.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you but I had shit to take care of here..."

"I know I get it... I'm just sorry that it took something like this to happen before we could meet again..."

We sat down at a table and caught up on the past that he had missed. He also ended up getting me a job as a mechanic and bar maid at Teller-Morrow. He told me off the rules around here and how I was fair-game until someone made me their old lady.

I ended up getting to know everyone really well especially Gemma Teller, she was like the mother I never had to me. She taught me how to fire a gun and even gave me one for protection.

"Hello there pretty lady!" I didn't even need to turn my head to know who it was talking to me... Bobby, he just could not take no for an answer. He moved right up next to me which left barely any room for me to move.

"Umm could you back off I have issues with personal space." until now it was allways the odd commet about my boobs or my ass but this just made me feel uncomfortable.

"Come on I know how to show you a good time."

"Yeah and I know how to castrate someone who won't leave me alone!" at that comment he backed away. I poured myself a drink and sat down at a table, Half Sack came over and sat next to me.

"So hows things so far?" he asked, he seemed genuinly interested.

"Honestly there is some downs to working here.." I glanced over at Bobby "Is he allways like that?"

Half Sack laughed "Yeah, he is, but thats just Bobby"

We sat and talked for ages until everyone else passed out or left.

"Oh my god look at the time! Have we been talking for that long?" It was quarter to 6 in the morning, the sun had even started to rise.

"I guess we have" he chuckled

I didn't feel tired until I noticed what time it was so I said goodnight to Half Sack, gave him a small peck on the cheek and went off to my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hardly sleep that morning, I keep thinkin of Half Sack, and when I did sleep all I could dream about was Half Sack. Luckily it was Saturday and that meant my day off. I woke up around 12 and lay there, thinking of my feelings for him, till around half 3. When I did eventually get up I knew one thing... I was falling for Half Sack.

I only knew the guy for like a week!

I got dressed and headed for the bar. I lived (like some of the other SAMCRO members) in the clubhouse. He was there I couldn't help but notice how awkward he was, it was captivating. There was something different about him compared to the rest of them.

"Hey Paige! You have a good sleep? I know I did."

"Umm actually not really I was up all night thinking about y- well lets just say I was up all night thinking about stuff." I gave him an awkward grin while trying to avoid eye contact. I didn't want to scared the guy off allready, there was more time later for that.

"Prospect! Pour me a beer! Paige, I hear you have a party tonight up in Vegas?" Chibs sounded angry. I knew he wasn't angry at the fact I was going to party, I'd been drinking since I was 13, he was angry at the fact that I was going to Nevada which was Mayan territory. Being the daughter of SAMCRO member did have consequences.

"Well yeah, but don't worry dad, I'm carrying. Even if i don't get a clear shot I can defend myself, I'm a pretty good fighter.." I gave him my sweetest smile that I could muster and knew that he would cave.

"Aye, well you learned from the best!" He laughed "You driving up there?"

"Yes"

"Will you be drinking?"

"No dad I'm going to a party to sit all night and stare at the fucking wall, then after that maybe go out and have a little tea party with the fucking care bears." I smirked.

"Alright no need to loose your pants, all I was going to say is Half Sack will drive you up and pick you up tomorrow morning, Ok?"

"Yeah that would be great." And again my stomach started to do the flippy thing it does when I'm nervous. God I hoped I wouldn't need to stop to pee on the side of the road on the way up there!

I wraped my arms around his waist and couldn't help but think it would have been better under different circumstanses. I waved goodbye to the everyone and reassured my dad again that I would be Ok and then we were off.

It took a couple of hours to get there and at that point the sun had allready started to set. We finally stopped at my destination. I started to undo my helmet.

"Umm you know you smell really nice..."

"I'm sorry what?" I was both shocked and confused by this statement.

"You smell nice... I know it weird and totally random... but I just thought..."

"Well thank you" I gave him a smile to let him know that I really appreciated it. I got off the bike and started to walk away. I turned round and started walking back towards Half Sack. He looked at me curiosity filled his eyes. Before he knew it I leaned down and kissed him. It was simple but nice. Sweet and innocent. I pulled away. "And thats a kiss to go with the thanks." I smiled and walked away. Now I knew for certain that it wasn't just me having these feelings, it was him aaswell.


	3. Chapter 3

I did't enjoy the party as much as I had hoped I would. I spent most of the time wondering wether or not anything was going to happen between me and Sack. I know I wanted more it was just left to answer if he wanted more? At around 3am I got sick of feeling like this and decided to head home with a couple of people from the party who werent drinking. They would be passing through Charming on their route home so they let me tag along.

The roads were empty except for a few cars passing every so often. I sat in the passenger seat in the front. The guys in the car were really cool they were at Berkely studying Law. I stopped talking to check my phone and see if I had any messages. I didn't. When I looked up I noticed the flash of headlights and then it turned to black.

I awoke upside down and knew that we had been in a crash. I couldn't tell if the other two were alive. My whole body was aching and I couldn't move. Luckily my phone was still in my hand and I knew only one person who could help me.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hi dad, I need your help..." I told him the location we were and knew he would be here in no time. In the meanwhile I knew I had to get out of the car incase it went on fire. I unbuckled my seat belt and wiggled my way out of the car. When I was out I reached in to check the pulses of the two guys left in there. They were dead.

I started making my was towards the road. When I got up by the road I decided to check my injuries. I was black and blue all over. It wasn't until I checked my side that I realised how badly hurt I was, there sticking out of my side was a shard of glass. It hurt but I knew it was more dangerous to remove it instead of leave it, so I left it. An hour or two passed before I heard the familiar sound of motorbikes, by this point I was barely conscious, followed by the sound of shouts and the familiar voice of my dad. I tried to speak...

_"Please..." _was all I managed to say before I blacked out again.

I came too in my room, Chibs was sitting in a chair near my bed. He was awake.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I feel like shit! God it must have been bad if your sitting in here doing nothing instead of being out there and drinking with your buddies"

At that moment the door burst open and all the SAMCRO members were standing there yelling and shouting their drunken tounge.

"Will you keep it down for fucks sake shes just woke up, bunch a fucking idiots!" I couldn't help but laugh at my dads outburst.

"Well you see we wanted to make it a big celebration, you know us any excuse to have a party." Gemma smiled "Especially now shes conscious" she laughed.

"Yeah see grey and pasty, not your colour!" Juice stated

Chibs punched him in the arm and I laughed. Everyone was having a great time but all I really wanted was to be alone with Half Saack. When everyone eventually did leave I asked him to bring Half Sack in. Chibs looked at me with a confused expression on his face I knew he was wondering what I wanted with him.

"Prospect! Get in here, Paige wants to see you!" Half Sack approached cautiously. Chibs looked concerned.

"Dad its alright, please I just want to talk to Half Sack alone." He nodded "Thanks" He closed the door behind him when he left. Now it was just me and Half Sack alone. Finally. My eyes followed him as he sat down on the end of the bed. He still looked awkward as allways.

"So what happened the other day... what was that? I mean why..."

"Why did I kiss you? Well I thought that would be obvious... Has noone had this talk with you, see when someone likes someone else..." I slid closer to him "They show those affections by you know kissing them..." Our faces were inches from each others and I gazed up at him. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him even close to me. Our noses touching. He placed his hand on my back, It hurt but I knew this pain was worth it. Eyes closing and our faces closing in to each other. This kiss was different from the first, more passion, more intense and more feelings involved.

We broke apart and I couldn't help smiling. He was just as bad, he looked like the cat who got the cream.

"Well I'm going to go now..." he started to get up from the bed I grabbed his arm before he could go any further.

"No! Please stay the night with me. I don't want to be alone..." I moved over to the other side of the bed to give him some some, he lay down, I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes...


End file.
